Sweeney Todd Meets Twilight Pt2
by xXDinosaursGoRAWRxX
Summary: What will happen now that Jacob has found Edward? What will happen to Bella? The vampire family may not be able to grant Bella her wish.


Twilight Meets Todd pt 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD OR TWILIGHT!!

Jacob laughed "Come on Eddie,where is she?". Edwards mouth was in a hard line,"I don't know you stupid mutt.". Jacob laughed even more "Haha,  
she will be here soon enough,won't she,Eddie?". Edward didn't reply "I'm sorry,I didn't know there was a Eddie here" he had a smile on his face,Jacob looked confused "Come on Eddie,you know who you are". Edward got up "My.Names.NOT.Eddie!" he tackled Jacob on the ground "YOU WILL NEVER HURT BELLA.  
Jacob laughed and threw Edward.

Alice came around the corner "RUN EDWARD RUN! RUN TO MR.TODDS LISTEN TO ME! RUN!", Edward did as Alice said and ran, with Alice right behind, Jacob was following. "Wheres Bella..where is she Alice?" Alice kept quiet and ran ahead of Edward.

When they arrived at Mr.Todds, Alice ran inside, Edward following. Mr.Todd stood behind the door "How big is he again?" Mr.Todd said with a smile. Alice replied "Real big,you may have to jump to cut his throat". Edward turned around to see Bella standing in the farthest corner away from the door,he ran and hugged her "Bella..Bella..Bella,thank god.". She held him "Edward I thought Jake had hurt you" Edward laughed "That idoit,hurt me? Yea right." Bella chuckled.

Jacob smashed threw the door,"Where is she? Where is she!?",Edward stood infront of her so she wasn't to be noticed. Mrs.Lovett walked up to Jacob,"That girl?  
I disposed of her,shes in the trunk over there,dead. Jacob laughed "Stupid vampires,hahaha,I win,I win!!". Jacob walked over to the trunk,he opened it,but instead of finding a dead Bella,he found Mr.Todd "Why hello there,come for a shave?" and before Jacob could respond his throat was cut,there he lied,dead.

Bella broke down in tears and hugged Edward tight. He held her,gently and caring. While they were distracted Alice went over and kicked Jacobs corpse in the head "Haha,stupid mutt,take that! Vampires always win!",she said with a laugh. Then stopped,she got a vison,"Edward! Edward!", he turned around "What Alice?" she had a horrified look on her face "Jacobs friends,their in London! Their on their way here!".

Mrs.Lovett grabbed Bella and Edward by the arms "Get downstairs,in the boiler room,hurry now,they won't be able to get in there,nor will they know its there"  
Edward and Bella hurried down to the boiler room,with Mrs.Lovett leading the way. Alice stood in Mr.Todds barber shop and pulled out a knife "Stupid werewolves they think they can acutally get threw me and to Bella",she ran out the door,headed towards the werewolves.

Mr.Todd stood there with a confused look on his face "Vampires..Werewolves..more like physcos,maybe i should close up for today...a stroll might be fun,yes a stroll.". He put a closed sign on the door and walked down the steps and started singing "Pretty Women",haha,good ol' Mr.T.

In the basement,Edward had a strong hold on Bella,hugging her,kissing her,"I won't let them hurt you...I promise.." Bella was shaking while holding Edward "Why the hell is this all happening?". Edward held Bella "Because those Fork Werewolves are selfish and foolish.",Bella started to cry. Alice opended the door,then backed away and shut it,leaving them alone. Edward held her more tightly "Everything will be ok Bella,you honestly think I will let them hurt you?" Bella sniffled "No"  
Edward looked her in the eyes "Exactly" and kissed her.

Alice ran into the room "Their here! Don't move!" she said sprinting out the door,she shut it,and locked it from the outside. Bella ran up to it banging on the door "LET US OUT ALICE! LET US OUT!" Edward pulled her back and smiled "You really think this door can hold me down? If things get bad,then I will knock it down" Bella freaked out "No! No! No!  
You can't let Alice face them alone! Shes so short and..." Edward put a hand over Bellas mouth "Shes fine,remeber shes a vampire to,strong as anyone else" Bella sighed "I know but..those werewolves are so big..." Edward looked Bella in the eyes "Alice will be fine,I promise" Bella banged on the door hoplessly, not saying anything.

"Where is she?" Alice was in a croutched postion,baring her teeth "I would NEVER tell the likes of YOU that!" Sam stepped closer to Alice "Listen shortie,if you value you're life,tell us where she is"  
Alice started laughing "A werewolf,kill me? Thats hilarous!" Sam stepped even closer,this time lashing at Alice,she dodged him,punching him in the face

CRACK!

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?!" Leah said running over to him,he was on the floor,his nose bleeding everywhere. Leah looked at Alice and bared her teeth "You.Hurt.Sam!" Alice giggled "Silly of course I did!" Leah lashed at her and pinned Alice on the ground, Alice bared her teeth "Hahahahaha,Stupid mutts" Leah attempted to scratch Alice's face but it didn't work "See" Alice said "I'm as hard as rock",she broke free of Leahs hold,punching her in the gut.

SNAP!

Leahs ribs were broken,two of them at least.Alice laughed,"Come on who else wants to get me?" at least five other Werewolves lashed at her.

Edward and Bella stood in the middle of the room,Edward infront of Bella "Go away", the werewolf smiled and laughed "Now,why would I wanna do that?" 


End file.
